The present invention relates to a fiber reinforced material, and in particular to a fiber reinforced material in which the matrix metal is copper or a copper alloy and the reinforcing material is alumina-silica type fibers containing at least a certain amount of alumina, said fiber reinforced material being particularly suitable for use as a material for forming electrical contacts and the like.
Because of their excellent sliding characteristics and excellent electrical conductivity, pure copper and alloys of copper have long been valued for use for manufacturing sliding members and electrical contact members. However, copper and conventionally known copper alloys, when used for manufacturing sliding members to be utilized under conditions of high stress, are often inadequate in wear resistance and anti burning resistance. With the object of improving the wear resistance of a member which is in sliding contact with another member and is also used for conducting an electrical current, such as for example an electrical current supplying brush type member or a welding tip, it has in the past been practiced to add various elements to alloy with pure copper; but although the wear resistance and the anti burning resistance qualities of the material can thereby be improved, concurrently the electrical conductivity of the material is deteriorated; and therefore it is very difficult to maintain both the wear resistance and the anti burning resistance qualities of the material and also its electrical conductivity at a high level, in order to provide a superior material for making electrical contact members and the like.